Crossovers
Crossovers '''are a rather new part of Thomas Wooden Railway Community videos, but have been proved to be very successful. In them, two users collaborate and review an item together in a professional, well-edited manner. Currently, most of the crossovers released all have an over-arching storyline, referred to as '''The Crossover Saga. The Crossover Saga Knapford Express Coach Review This was the first official crossover in the TWRC, and it was between MrMPS and Jlouvier. They reviewed the Knapford Express Coach. This review proved to be wildly successful, and opened the door for new crossovers to come. TYR: Big City Engine This crossover was between MPS and Oliver Duck and was special in that it was built up in several videos prior. MPS appeared to "bug" Ted in several of his reviews before the crossover, and he finally "accepted", and they reviewed the Big City Engine together. This review is well known for the "Do a Crossover With Me!" joke. TYR: Sawmill with Dumping Depot This crossover was between Jlouvier and Ted, and they reviewed the Sawmill with Dumping Depot. There were some people talking about the fact that Wooden Railway Reviews had already reviewed the Sawmill shortly before the review came out, but Ted and Josh talked about it in the review. The end of this review built up to another crossover between MPS and Ted. This review is known for the joke where Josh hires the Troublesome Brakevan Brothers to put Billy in the Sawmill. D199 Review This crossover is the biggest one so far, and featured a total of six people involved, as reviewers or otherwise. MPS and Ted reviewed D199, and EricPierre53, WRR, Josh, and WoodenRS cameoed. This crossover is the best-received one so far, and is well known for many jokes, including the "Make it Rain" and the "Mexico Wooden Railway" jokes. Knapford Express Coach Review! After the D199 crossover, Eric wanted to do a crossover with everybody who had done a crossover so far, and his first "victim" was Ted. They decided to review the Knapford Express Coach, even though MPS and Josh had already reviewed it, since Eric and Ted had never reviewed it. This crossover is known for the "Don't be an 808, kids," joke. Roundhouse Review This is part two of Eric's "crossover trilogy", and this time he does a crossover with MPS on all three editions of the Roundhouse. However, halfway through the review, evil versions of MPS and Eric called "Nega-Matt" and "Nega-Eric" replace them and do the review negatively, with the exact opposite opinions of the real Matt and Eric. This crossover is known for Nega-Eric and Nega-Matt's appearances. Oliver Review This crossover is the first crossover to ever feature Percyno6. Along with Ted, he reviews Oliver. Towards the end of the video, MPS makes an appearance and shoots Ted. Ted ends up surviving, but receives a new set of clothes. This crossover is known as the first one to have Percyno6, as well as for Ted's regeneration at the end. Hector Review This crossover features MrMPS and Percyno6, with Ted making a guest appearance for the backstory. After MPS locks Percyno6 in a room, the two do a crossover. Once the crossover is finished, MPS leaves Percyno6 trapped. Dr. MPS eventually frees Percyno6 from his locked room. This crossover is known for having Percyno6 reference House of Cards by talking to himself as well as Ted's over-reaction to the backstories. Thomas 70th Anniversary Gift Pack Review MPS and Turtlesandthomas team up to review the Thomas 70th Anniversary Gift Pack, with turtles camping out in a tent. However, turtles keep hearing noises outside his tent, and halfway through the refuew, goes out to investigate. turtles finds a ghoul in the woods, which mauls him. MPS simply finishes the review like nothing happened. This crossover is known for referencing the Blair Witch Project with turtles's scene. Logan and the Big Blue Engines Set Review This crossover is the first official two-part crossover. After Eric's TARDIS malfunctions and drops him off in the middle of nowhere, he meets up with MPS, who is also there looking for Rex. The two decide to review the Logan and the Big Blue Engines set while Eric works on his TARDIS. This crossover is known for having MPS and Eric meet up for the first time, as well as for having MPS sing "Happy". Henry the Green Engine Review MrConductorFan1406 is taught in the ways of reviewing by WoodenRailwayReviews in order to get revenge on Eric for stealing his costume. After a training montage, Vinnie and Rob do a crossover on Henry, before Vinnie sets off on his quest to defeat Eric. This crossover is known for Vinnie traveling across America as well as for Rob dressing up as a sensei to train Vinnie. Transfer Table Review MPS and Eric are trapped in Eric's room and forced to review the Transfer Table by MPS's evil mad scientist doppelgänger, Dr. MPS. Eric and MPS manage to defeat him and return to their respective homes. This crossover is known for being part of MPS and Eric's meet up, as well as for MPS and Eric's fight against Dr. MPS. Non-Crossover Saga Works Shed Review Ted and Woodenrailway123 meet up in Britain to review the Works Shed. This crossover is known for being the first crossover review to feature two users meeting up, and is also known for Ted trying to give the backstory of the Works Shed before Tom interrupts him. Sodor Bay Tugboat Review MPS and WoodenRailwayReviews team up to review the Sodor Bay Tugboat while Vinnie is training. Eventually, the review dissolves into Rob ranting about the tugboat not floating. Ted also makes a cameo to try and talk about the Tugboat's backstory before he is dismissed by Rob. This crossover is well-known for Rob and MPS's homage to Jaws in the beginning of the review, as well as for MPS singing "How Could This Happen to Me" at the end. Non-Review Meet-Ups TYR: 1992 Harold Review While they didn't review anything, Ted and WRR met up in person in Toronto with their White Face Troublesome Trucks, filmed some sketches, and generally goofed around. This meet up is known for the "WFTTs at Toys R Us" joke, as well as the "sign my Harold" joke. MPSTV Cribs - MPS and Eric's Camp Tour! MPS and Eric met up for a week in Canada and stayed at a campsite together. In this video, MPS and Eric did a tour of their campsite and cabins. MPS and Eric's Q&A Answers During their meet up, MPS and Eric finally made their long-delayed Q&A Answers videos, where they answered questions they were asked by users. Eric featured in MPS's video and vice-versa. MPSTV Cribs - The Twin Cities Model Railroad Museum! MPS and MilkTankerMedia met up at the Twin Cities Model Railroad Museum to promote it and bring attention to it in an attempt to stop it from closing. In this video, MPS and MilkTankerMedia did a tour of the museum. Save the Twin Cities Model Railroad Museum! During their meet up at the TCMRM, MilkTankerMedia and MPS made a video to inform people about the museum and its closing, and to attempt to bring attention to it. Upcoming Crossovers HiroTheJapeneseTrain will soon be releasing a crossover with Ted that they filmed before Ted left. Vinnie plans on doing crossovers with both Eric and MPS in the near future.